


The Alico Gas Station

by lafb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Character Death, Digestion, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Slime, Slime creature, vore maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafb/pseuds/lafb
Summary: A trucker's warning falls on deaf ears. There really is something up with this gas station...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Non-Human Character
Kudos: 11





	The Alico Gas Station

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've written anything... Couldn't help myself with this one though!

Over the past couple years, I'd made it a tradition to go on a winter road trip through the desert. It wasn't much colder at all during that time, but the slight difference was noticable to anyone who lived around here.

I heard from a trucker back at the last gas station on this road to avoid the next stop, and to fill up extra so I could make sure to make it to the next stop. He wouldn't tell me why, so I figured it was probably just some trucker superstition or that he didn't like the owner of that one. I personally liked stoping at every gas station I can. It really lets you get a bit of that areas culture, albeit a generally sterilized version of it.

I pulled up to the Alico Gas Station. It must have not been a franchise, because I'd not heard of it before. It seemed a little run down, but not worse than I'd ever seen on these desert roads. I walked inside, and I wasn't surprised to see it mostly empty, except... Well...

Warm, translucent pink slime covered every inch of the wall. It seemed almost like plastic, with how thick it looked. A touch to it revealed how unbelievably sticky it was. I could barely pull my finger away, and it left some weird residue on my hand that I tried to rub off on my pants.

I tried to normalize this in my mind. Maybe it was just Halloween decorations they'd left up? I'm sure that must be it... Folks out here must not get the urge to take down decorations like that. And I really wanted a snack and a drink, so against my better judgement I stuck around. Everything seemed a little old, but not rotted or anything. And the lights and A/C were on, so sometime must have been here recently enough.

I walked around, hoping I'd find a clerk. I glanced up at the camera, seeing it was likely still on. I didn't want to steal, but I also really wanted these zebra cakes... I noticed that it seemed like a bump in the wall moved. Was it really necessary to get an animatronic for this weird display?

It wasn't until it was too late that I noticed how woozy I felt. It was like a fog filled my mind up, and nothing else could get in. And then I noticed how hard my cock was, the whole time I had been walking around. It made me want to be embarrassed, but for some reason I just couldn't muster up the emotion.

I reached down and rubbed myself a little, unsure of what else to do. The bathrooms seemed to be locked, and it didn't look like anyone else was here... Without much further thought, I was on my knees in the middle of a weird gas station, masturbating like my life depended on it. I was already so close, that with just a few strokes I was cumming my brains out.

I went two more rounds, switching from kneeling to sitting to finally on my hands and knees. My hand felt like the most amazing pussy ever, and I couldn't stop fucking it. Thrust after thrust, I rutted into my hand like my life depended on it. At this point, I was practically screaming with pleasure. Tears were falling from my eyes, it hurt but it felt SO GOOD. After cumming the third time, darkness seemed to fall around me. I tried to keep my eyes open, but it was so hard to... I curled up in a fetal position, my now residue-coated cock still leaking.

\--

Report 204-5: The Alico Gas Station

The being has aquired two new hosts in the time since the last visit (approximately 5 months). Subjects 204-2 and 204-3 have begun to wither away, producing under 200 eggs a piece during the elapsed time. The eggs are also significantly smaller, shrinking from softball to chicken egg size. It appears that the skeleton of 204-1 has been fully consumed . As hypothesized, the creature seems to favor newer subjects, and 

Subject 204-5 has been completely integrated and has birthed 2 eggs from its cock, and 8 eggs from its anus. Subject 204-6 must be still "fresh", as its form has not been completely swallowed yet.

Disturbingly, during observation, Subject 204-6 opened its eyes and emitted a muffled noise. In some way, it seems that it realized what was happening, before aphrodisiacs were administered by the being. The researcher's will did not fail, but it did admittedly waiver. Unfortunately, any rescue is unattainable for these poor souls, as referenced in both 204-1 and 204-2, who were released from their holds and had no ability or desire to leave the premises.

It is unfortunate that this is necessary, however research on these creatures is imperative. Without this data, there would be no hope of understanding this lifeform, or how to control it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I've written another SCP style scientific notes section. At this point I should make LCP (lewd, contain, protect) if that's not already a thing.


End file.
